Gym Leader Gals
by Yurilover89
Summary: Four short Pokemon Yuri stories involving Saunashipping, Femmegymshipping, Pinkbowshipping, and Mizuchishipping. Warning: Contains Yuri, nudity, and lemon.


This fic has about four stories featuring parings of female gym leaders from Pokemon! First up, Suanashipping. Enjoy.

* * *

It was a cold sunny day at Snowpoint City, and Candice was sitting on her desk at the school board out of her mind. With a sigh, Candice said "What a day. So many students of mine had so many questions. I am just so relived that it's summer vacation." She then looked outside the window seeing snow everywhere except the road and doorsteps. "If only it looks like it's summer, if it weren't for the snow. Maybe it's about time I head to someplace warmer. Like... Like... Hm..." Candice thought about it until she thought of the perfect spot.

With a smile, she exclaimed "I got it! I'll visit Lavaridge Town! Where a certain friend of mine happens to be. She'll be so happy to see me!"

And so Candice packed her summer clothes and headed straight for the Hoenn region. Meanwhile at Lavaridge, Flannery was sitting in bed alone and board. Her grandfather left for a little journey. "Well, I may have the gym to myself, but I'm just so damn board! I've done a lot of training with my Pokemon, and it was fun for a while. Now I wish I can do something else for a while."

She then heard a knock on the door. The flaming tomboy groaned as she thought to herself "Who could that be?" More knocks were made as she responded "I'm coming! Hold your Ponyta!" She opened the door and then her eyes shot open in surprise to see a familiar face. "Candice?"

"Flannery!" Candice said in a cheerful and bubbly voice as she embraced her friend in opposites in a warm hug. "I'm sooooo happy to see you!"

Flannery nearly lost her balance as she tries to get over the surprise visit and trying to breath. "Eh... Hey, Candice. It's... Ngh! Good to see you too...!" She said with an awkward smile. "What brings you here?"

Candice let go of Flannery and had a sad expression saying "I was pretty bored up in Snowpoint. Teaching was great and all, but I haven't been doing much gym battles which is way more fun."

"Same here, all I've been doing was training and studying while grandpa is away." Flannery said crossing her arms." Plus, no challengers of any sort."

Then Candice, with eyes sparkling with enthusiasm said "So I guess that means we're both particularly free! Yeah!" Candide threw a fist up in cheer.

Flannery let out a sigh with a smile. "Candice, you are just too cute and bubbly."

"Thanks! So can I come in?" Candice said.

"Sure. Come on in." Flannery said as she held Candice by the hand. The Ice Gym Leader smiled with a happy blush as she was being escorted in. Flannery lead Candice to the dinning table and Candice sat down. "How about a snack?"

"Mm-hmm! Do you have any Tomato Berry Ice Cream Sandwich?" Candice asked.

"How can I not? It reminds me of me and you. Hot and spicy at the inside, and cold at the outside." Flannery said as she took the said treats out of the fridge.

"You got that right!" Candice said in agreement as they ate their treats. "So how is your grandpa, Flannery?"

"He's as strict as always. But I can't say I blame him. I do tend to slack off at times." Flannery said rubbing the back of her head embarrassed. "And in case you're asking about gym battles, let's just say things have been slow."

"Same here. All I've been doing these past few weeks was teaching. Am I glad for summer vacation." Candice said before she hugged Flannery. "And what better way to celebrate the first day of this vacation than spending it with the 'One with a Fiery Passion that Burns?'"

Flannery felt flattered of Candice saying she could make the summer fun. "Uh... Thanks, Candice. I'm sure my summer would be 'cool' with 'The Diamond Dust Girl.'"

Candice giggled as she announced "Don't worry, Flamnery. The Ice Gym Leader Candice will make this week the most coolest week you've ever had! So what should we do first?"

Flannery scratched her head as she suggested "Why not a Pokemon battle, one-on-one with our strongest Pokemon? I haven't had in so long, I thought I was about to go nuts!"

"Me too, I think. Let's get to the gym!" Candice said as they got up and left.

Soon they were at the gym as Candice summoned her Pokemon fist. "Abomasnow, I choose you!"

Flannery then released her own Pokemon. "Torkoal, I choose you!" Once their Pokemon was released, Flannery pointed out "You know, Candice, you have a major disadvantage against me considering that Abomasnow is both an ice-type and a grass-type, right?"

"I'm aware of that, as well as that Torkoal is also a rock type of which grass is effective against!"

"I guess we're both at a predicament!" Flannery said with a smirk.

"Let's see which of us will go down first!" Candice said as she made the first move. "Abomasnow, use Razor Leaf!" Abomasnow did as it was told and shot leaves at Torkoal.

"Torkoal, dodge and use Sludge Bomb!" Torkoal did just that and fired a ball of sludge at Abomasnow with a direct hit.

"Ah! Abomasnow!"

"Now use Flamethrower!" Torkoal breathed in and spewed out fire from it's mouth at it's target.

"Abomasnow, use Blizzard!" Abomasnow did so and the blizzard completely doused the flaming attack.

"Hey, what?!" Flannery said surprised.

"Ha, ha! Now Abomasnow! Use Wood Hammer!" Abomasnow's arm formed into a big log and charged at Torkoal."

"Oh no you don't! Torkoal, use Hard Iron!" Torkoal did as it was told and curled up in it's shell before Abomasnow laid it's blow on the harden shell.

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes! I admit, you took me by surprise, but I've got quick reflexes too!" Flannery said with a confident smile.

Candice regained her focus and said with the same smile as Flannery "Oh yeah? Well I still have some tricks up my sleeve! Abomasnow, use Ice Punch!"

Abomasnow did so and slammed an icicle fist right on Torkoal, incasing it in ice. "Oh no, Torkoal!"

"Now Abomasnow, use Razor Leaf again!" Candice ordered as Abomasnow used the same said attack. The leafs had a direct hit. "Yes! Way to go!"

"Not so fast, we're not done yet!" Flannery said regaining confidence. "Torkoal, if you can hear me in there, use Overheat!"

Torkoal then started to turn read as out of the wholes spewed lava, melting the ice and burning the leaves.

The lava was even about to land on Abomasnow. "Ah! No, Abomasnow, look out!" Abomasnow leaped out of the way and slid down it's stomach as the lava splashed to the ground. "That was too close. Now use Blizzard!"

"Torkoal, Overheat one more time!"

Both Pokemon executed their attacks full blast at one another. A flash of light blinded both trainers and even the dust made it hard to see. When the stage was cleared up, both Abomasnow and Torkoal were both down for the count.

"Ah! Abomasnow!" Candice said in shock.

"Gah! Torkoal!" Flannery said with the same reaction.

Candice bowed her head as she called Abomasnow back into the Pokeball and said with sympathetic smile "You were awesome out there, Abomasnow."

Flannery called Torkoal back as she said "You did great, Torkoal." She then looked at Candice. "It was a pretty good battle, even if it was a tie."

"Yeah, it really got our energy pumping!" Candice said walking up to Flannery and giving her a warm embrace. "It was especially awesome battling you." Then to Flannery's surprise, Candice pecked her cheek. The kiss felt soft and cool from the touch.

Flannery smiled and hugged her back. "It was radical battling you too." She said as she returned a kiss on the cheek. Her kiss to Candice felt warm and comforting.

Soon after, they had their Pokemon healed at the Pokemon Center and decided to soak up at the hot springs. They were both in the ladies' room as they stripped of their clothing and undergarments. Flannery examined Candice up and down and felt aroused.

"Wow, Candice you have an awesome body!" Flannery said admiringly.

Candice made a shivering pose as she asked "You really think so?" She then suck her tongue out in a teasing manner.

Flannery smiled and approuched her. "Deffinelty, you little cutie pie." She said as her fingers twitched on Candice's ticklish spots.

Candice let out a big and cute laugh feeling the tickle Flannery was giving her. Once she stopped, Candice wipped a tear from the laughing as she said "Thanks, Flannery. I think you have a great figure too."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Mostly from guys howling and whistling at me." Flannery said, scratchig her head and chuckling in modesty and embarrassment.

"It's nothin to be embarrassed about, Flannery." Said Candice. "Now let's go soak."

Candice and Flanney went out to the hot spring with Flannery the first to go in. She slowly dipped in then walked to the center and sat down with a relieved sigh. "Just about right." She then looked at Candice and said "What's wrong, Candice? Afraid you'll melt?"

Candice rolled her eyes and said "Very funny, Flannery. I'll get in soon." Candice hesitantly dipped a toe in and flinched. "Oh!" She tried it a couple more times, slowly and carefully going deeper and deeper on the steamy waters until she was fully in and relaxed next to Flannery. "It feels so soothing..."

"Yup, sure is."

"We have hot springs at my hometown, for a good reason. But here I'd think that you would have a cool pool."

"Well, you know, people adapt to what they are used to." Flannery said before changing the subject. "So how are things back home?"

"Well, you know how Maylene is with her fierce training and I study all of her Pokemon's moves?" Candice asked.

"You mean so you wouldn't have to worry about Fighting-Type Pokemon? Yeah, what about it?"

Candice then made an embarrassed smile and said "Well... She sorta challenged me to a battle and I accepted."

"Who won? You?"

"It was a tie..." Candice admitted. "Of course it was because out Pokemon were equally strong, and that's how it was undecided. It was then that I learned that I need both strength and strategy in order to win, I shouldn't just rely on tricks."

"True. I once try to figure out how to best a Water-Type by heating things up." Flannery said in agreement.

"What about you? Anything interesting?" Candice asked.

Flannery thought about it and said "Well, I did have three gym battles with trainers coming by and they all were great! After that though, no one else challenged me. It really sucked."

"Non of those trainers even asked you on a date?" Candice asked causing Flannery to flinch with a surprised blush.

"Wh-Wha?! A-A date?!"

Candice made a nervous smile and said "Er... Unless those trainers were too old or too young. Eh, heh,heh, heh..."

"Not to mention one of them was a girl." Flannery said.

Now Candice felt a little more awkward after hearing that statement. "Whoops."

Flannery then said with a blushing smile "I don't think I'm ready to date though. Cause even this energetic Fire-Type training tomboy can be shy around cute and handsome guys."

"Don't be shy! If there is a guy you are really into, you should tell him how much you feel. I know I would!" Candice said with a cheerful smile.

Flannery rolled her eyes and said "That's because you are such an open book."

Candice giggled. "Even Maylene get's shy when she meets a cute boy about her age or a teeny bit older. It's so cute!"

"I'll bet."

Then Candice asked a rather odd question. "Hey, Flannery?"

Flannery looked at Candice wondering what she wants. "Yeah?"

Candice then blushed and asked as she twiddled her index fingers together "Can I... um, feel your arms?"

Flannery blushed at the request, but decided to allow it. "Sure."

Flannery lifted an arm up in a pumping manner as Candice shyly felt it with her hands. Her hands surprisingly still felt a bit chilly even after being in a hot spring. Candice then smile happily. "I was right! You have some pretty solid arms! Guys do like a girl that works out!"

Flannery made an embarrassed smile as she said "You seem very eager in me finding a date than you are of yourself. I think guys would most likely go for girls as cute and bubbly as you."

"Correction, they would go for either one!" Candice pointed out. "Even I would date you!" Flannery then made a surprised and confused look at Candice who realized what she just said and blushed all embarrassed. "Uh... I... Um... Sorry."

Flannery snapped out of her confusion and said "No, no. I-it's okay. It was sudden. Nothing to worry about." Things were then quiet and awkward for a while, until Flannery asked "Do you um... Like me?"

Candice blushed surprised and asked "H-huh? Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean like... more than a friend..." Flannery said blushing.

Candice narrowed her face to the water and breathed in answering "Well... When we first met, you were so energetic, and tough, and courageous. And you were so passionate of your career, I was a bit nervous at first. But as we got to know each other, I started to feel more and more comfortable around you." Candice then made a sweet smile at Flannery saying "I always thought that you were a super awesome and pretty girl."

"R-Really?" Flannery said flattered. She then scratched her head looking ashamed as she said "Gee... When we first met, I kind of felt like I was making you afraid of me because I was such a tomboy and was a Fire-Type specialist. But then we became more and more close and you was happy of how affectionate you became of me. I always thought that you were so cute and full of fun."

Candice gasped softly with sparkles in her eyes. She was touched of Flannery's words. "You... You really think I'm full of fun?"

Flannery then placed a hand on top of Candice's hair and look at her in the eyes smiling. "Believe me, my life is a party and an adventure with you around." She then gave Candice a sweet kiss on the forehead making Candice smile so happily.

"Thanks, Flannery. You always make me feel so brave and confident." Candice said as she hugged Flannery ad she hugged back. "And I love you for it."

"I love you too." Flannery said before she and Candice pulled away and looked at each other. The Fire and Ice gym leaders then closed their eyes and softly pressed their lips together in a kiss. Their hearts went off like fireworks in the sweet kiss. Candice's lips felt so cool and frosty on Flannery's, it was like tasting ice cream. And Flannery's felt warm and toasty on Candice's, it was like tasting spicy chicken.

The two girls pulled away as Flannery said "Wow, that was an awesome kiss."

"Yeah, it was. Can we kiss some more?" Candice asked.

"Are you kidding? I'd love to!" Flannery said as she and Candice embraced in make out session. Their towel covered breasts pressed together sending tingles on their skin. They moaned in each other's mouths as they kissed for what seemed like half an hour with sweet loving passion before Flannery stood up and helped Candice on her feet.

They embraced in a loving hug enjoying one another's presence. Candice then shivered with excitement feeling Flannery rub and squeeze her cute round bottom. Candice gripped onto Flanney dearly as she softly breathed on Flannery's shoulder, makig the Fire gym leader gasp lightly with a tingle up her back.

Flannery then pulled away but still held on to Candice as she suggested "Sit on the edge."

Candice did so and sat on the edge of the spring. Flannery then approached her and kissed her lips a couple more times before she went lower to her neck, then to her collarbone. Candice moaned feeling Flannery kiss her skin as well as feel her hands massage her breasts through the towel.

"I love how firm your breasts feel, Candice. I wonder how they taste." Flannery pulled the towel of which dropped behind Candice leaving her fully exposed. Flannery dove in and started kissing all over her breasts. Candice arched her back, feeling Flannery suck and kiss her nipples while her hands continued massaging them.

"Flannery...! Oh Arecus yes! Flannery!" Her tongue and fingers flicked the nipples making them harden. Flannery sucked on her breasts with each kiss she laid. Flannery then left her breasts after five minutes and said "You can do the same to me." Candice nodded her head and switched places with Flannery.

She kissed the fiery tomboy on the lips before going lower to her neck and her collarbone. Candice repeated Flannery's actions, massaging her breasts before removing the towel. Candice massaged her breasts a couple more times as she said "Your breasts are so big, firm, and cute. I could look at them and massage them all day."

Candice then dove in and kissed her breasts. Flannery moaned and cringed feeling Candice flick her nipples with her fingers and tongue. "Oh...! Yeah! Yeah, Candice! Don't stop! Keep going!" Flannery encouraged between breaths and moans.

After five minutes, Candice stopped and kissed Flannery's lips and she kissed back. "Let's switch places again." Candice suggested.

"Alright." Flannery complied as the girls switched places again and Flannery laid kisses on her stomach. Candice clutched the towels behind her feeling the tickles from Flannery's kisses. Flannery heard her giggles and said "You're so cute, Candice." Flannery continued smooching Candice's tummy, making her giggle.

Then she slowly went lower, teasing Candice causing her to shiver with anxiousness until finally Flannery reached her vulva and started to kiss it. Candice yelped and clutched onto Flannery's hair with two hands, feeling her most private area being kissed and licked. Candice moaned as she jested her legs as Flannery kissed her vagina for six minutes before pulling away.

"Your turn." Flannery said kissing Candice's lips as they switched places again. Candice went down to her stomach and started placing kisses on almost every inch of it.

Flannery made a humming giggle as Candice said "You aren't as ticklish as I am, are you, Flannery?"

"Nah, I do though feel a little tickled when something rubs on my little abs."

"You're right about abs. I can feel them. It's really cute." Candice said before she continued kissing her barely noticable abs. Candice then went lower to her crotch and dove in laying sweet kisses on Flannery's vulva. Flannery threw her head back with a yelp as she clutched on to Candice's hair with one hand as she moaned. Flannery jested her head from side to side as Candice smooched and licked her vagina for six minutes before she stopped.

"Come on top of me, Candice." Flannery said as Candice embraced Flannery in a kiss. The Fire Gym Leader fell backwards with the Ice Gym Leader on top. Both girls moaned as they kissed, feeling their naked bodies rub against each other.

Candice pulled away and said "Let's rub our breasts together." Candice said as she tarted to rub her breasts against Flennery's. They felt their nipples flick each other as they moaned louder and louder with each minute pass. "Oh... Flannery... I just love the warmth of your body!"

"Candice... Oh...! And... And I love how cool your body feels! It's like we were meant to do this!" Flannery said as they continued rubbing their breasts together.

They stopped rubbing after eitht minutes as Candice said "Can I go sixty-nine degrees on you, Flannery?"

Flannery smiled at Candice and said "I'd be insulted if you didn't." Candice made an excited smile and kissed her one more time before doing the said position. Both female gym leaders then started to kiss and lick each other's vaginas making each other moan. Then Flannery asked "Can you blow on my thighs?"

"Sure." Candice complied as she blew softly on Flannery's thighs, sending cool chills.

"Ah! Yeah, like that! Now I'll do the same for you!" Flannery said as she blew on Candice's thighs, sending a warm rush.

Both girls continued kissing one another's vaginas and blowing on each other's inner thighs for ten minutes before Candice got of and sat on her butt leaning back and perching on her hands. Flannery did the same.

The Ice Gym Leader pushed up a bit and spread her legs. The Fire Gym Leader spread her legs as well as they placed their left legs over each other's right as Candice pressed her chilly vagina up against Flannery's warm vagina.

Both girls yelped once their vaginas touched directly before Flannery and Candice started rocking back and forth, rubbing their girlhoods together.

"Oh, oh Candice! I-I love you Candice! I love you!" Flannery cried as she kept rocking her hips.

"I-I love you! I love you too, Flannery! Ah...! Ah!" Candice cried back as she and Flannery humped each other faster.

Both girls moaned as their vaginas kept rubbing for almost nine minutes before they felt their climax coming.

"C-Candice! I-I'm gonna cum!" Flannery shouted.

"I-I'm cumming too, Flannery!" Candice shouted back.

Both girls then threw their heads back and screamed in pleasure as they released their juice of which spewed all over their crotches. It felt like hot liquid mixed with freezing liquid. Both girls panted with satisfied smiles.

They then reached their right hands to each other's faces and kissed some more.

They stopped as Flannery said "That was awesomely cool."

"Yeah. It was super hot." Candice said as they both giggled and embraced in a hug.

"Let's not mention this to anyone. Including my grandfather." Flannery said softly.

"I promise I won't tell." Candice said as she snuggled. "I love you, my fiery princess."

Flannery snuggled back as she said "I love you too, my frosty princess." And they snuggled in each other's arms through the evening.

* * *

The next paring, FemmeGymShipping. The later on, PinkBowShipping, and then last but not least Mizuchishipping.


End file.
